Red In A Room
by MackerelPasta
Summary: Mata merah menyala itu begitu kontras di latar belakang hitam yang nampak menelan keseluruhan badan si mata merah. Semua orang yang menempati gedung apartmen itu tau bahwa kamar 23 itu tak tersentuh sama sekali. Namun apa jadinya bila seorang gadis labil macam Baekhyun pindah ke salah satu kamar yang terletak tepat di depan kamar nomor 23.. kamar nomor 24. CHANBAEKHUN HERE , GS


**_FROM_**

 ** _FOXESBITCH_**

clear mind

and

 **COMPANY**

.

Present…

.

.

.

- **Red** In A **Room** -

.

 **STARRING**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

.

 **GENRE**

Romance, Mystery

.

 **RATING**

T to M

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves. the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

 _._

IT'S A CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK STORY. GS FOR BAEKHYUN. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

.

.

 _Mata merah menyala itu begitu kontras di latar belakang hitam yang nampak menelan keseluruhan badan si mata merah. Semua orang yang menempati gedung apartmen itu tau bahwa kamar 23 itu tak tersentuh sama sekali. Namun apa jadinya bila seorang gadis labil macam Baekhyun pindah ke salah satu kamar yang terletak tepat di depan kamar nomor 23.. kamar nomor 24._

 _._

 ** _CHAPTER 1 (HOST HOUSE)_**

Seorang gadis dengan raut muka pesimis dan tak memiliki semangat hidup nampak berdiri di depan sebuah gedung berlantai 5 yang sudah berumur hampir 20 tahun lebih. Sepatu sket kekinian berwarna biru tua nya ia tapakkan di depan pintu masuk gedung tersebut.

"Apartmen ini...

Jelek.." ia bergumam.

Badan kecilnya ia gerakkan memasuki gedung apartmen -yang ia bilang jelek- tersebut. Mata _hazel_ coklatnya menerawang ke seluruh isi gedung apartmen yang diberi nama, Host House itu. Usang dan tak berkelas nilai Baekhyun. Sesekali kepalanya ia dongakan untuk melihat langit-langit apartmen tua itu. Dilihatnya beberapa untaian sarang laba-laba menggantung lemah tertiup angin seakan melambai-lambai menunggu seseorang menyapukan ijuk hitam untuk menghilangkan eksistensi mereka di atap apartmen itu.

"Hai yang disana" sebuah suara membuyarkan fokus Baekhyun

"Aku pengawas gedung apartmen ini, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari si pemilik suara.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita berkulit putih nampak berdiri dibalik meja khas front office dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, yang menurut Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Baekhyun mengernyit singkat. "Kamar no 24? bisa kau tunjukan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Nampak gadis tadi terkejut sejenak "Kau nona Baekhyun? pindahan baru?" tanya nya dengan nada senang.

"Ya" Ucap Baekhyun singkat. Jujur saja saat pertama kali dirinya melihat apartmen ini ia sudah merasa bahwa dirinya telah dihina oleh apartmen ini dan seisinya. Dan sekarang ini ia lebih memilih menyimpan tenaganya daripada sekedar membalas perkataan orang yang berdiri 2 meter dari nya itu dengan nada yang sama ceria nya.

Gadis tadi kembali tersenyum sumringah membuat Baekhyun sedikit terheran atas tabiat gadis bermata rusa itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari mejanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun, tangannya terulur mantap.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Kim Luhan. Aku adalah tetangga mu, aku penghuni kamar 22. Senang bertemu dengan mu" masih dengan nada sumringah Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya~. Namaku Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu juga" Balas Baekhyun pelan. Tentunya berbohong ia sangat tidak senang bertemu wanita bernama Luhan ini, lebih tepatnya ia bahkan tidak senang harus menjejakkan kakinya di lantai apartmen ini.

"Kau nampak nya pendiam..." Luhan bergumam

"Aku suka orang pendiam! tidak merepotkan" Lanjutnya kembali.

Luhan dengan cepat memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik badan gadis kecil itu, menuntunnya kekamar 24 yang Baekhyun sebutkan tadi.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ragu di sepanjang koridor yang dihiasi pintu berlabelkan angka. Angka demi angka yang tertera dipintu itu telah Baekhyun lalui. 15, 16, 17 dan seterusnya. Sepoi angin di sepanjang koridor menyapu pipi Baekhyun dengan mesra, membuat gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa kini ia telah berada di lantai kedua gedung tersebut. Didepannya Luhan masih dengan setia berjalan mengantar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Tentu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Kamar 20. Baekhyun yakin kamarnya tidak jauh lagi, sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepala kecilnya tentang bagaimana wujud dan rupa kamar barunya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa kamar barunya tidak akan membuat otot _zigomatic_ -nya berkontraksi hingga menyampirkan sebuah senyuman di pipinya. Luhan mendesah berat memikirkan hal itu hingga netranya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa. Kamar yang tak bernomor, masih menggunakan anak kunci dan.. di rantai.

Baekhyun mengernyit gelisah tatkala Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu bernomor 24. Bukan, bukan karena Luhan berhenti tepat didepan kamar 24 yang tentu saja kamar miliknya. Namun karena kamar nomor 24 itu terletak tepat didepan kamar yang dirantai tersebut.

"Ini kamar mu" suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun mengenai kamar yang di rantai tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung

"Ye.. Kamsahamnida" balasnya.

"Password kamar mu 3412 nanti kau sendiri yang mengubahnya, dan ini kertas mengenai daftar peraturan di apartmen ini. Oh ya barang-barang mu mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Akan menyusul, mungkin sore akan datang" Jelas Baekhyun.

Luhan ber-oh ria. Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Justru Baekhyun ingin gadis ini segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya alih-alih menatap dirinya dan pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan –yang menurut nya- menyeramkan.

Baekhyun memasukkan password kamarnya di sebuah mesin kecil yang memiliki tombol-tombol angka itu, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Udara dingin seketika menerpa kulit Baekhyun. Lebih dingin daripada udara di sepanjang koridor.

Luhan terkekeh "Udara khas kamar yang lama tak ditempati" Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit terkejut saat kulit wajahnya disambut oleh udara dingin dari dalam kamarnya tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. _Kenapa orang ini masih disini?._ Matanya ia alihkan pada kamar aneh didepan kamarnya yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Kenapa kamar itu dirantai?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menengok ke arah kamar yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Pandangannya seketika berubah serius yang langsung ditangkap oleh mata jeli Baekhyun. _'ada sesuatu yang tak beres'_ pikir nya.

"Baekhyun.. Apapun yang terjadi kau sama sekali tidak boleh mengetuk pintu ini. Apalagi membuka pintunya. Kamar ini dulunya bernomor 23, seluruh penghuni apartment ini tahu bahwa sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu ketenangan siapapun atau apapun yang berada di dalam sana.. Jadi selama kau tinggal di apartment ini aku harap kau tidak macam-macam dengan kamar ini" peringat Luhan. Wajahnya nampak tegang meninggalkan sebuah pertanyaan besar di pikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Lalu.. apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang berada di kamar itu? Terus apa orang yang tinggal didalam situ tidak bayar sewa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau orang yang suka ingin tahu ya? untuk apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang tinggal di dalam sana aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, karena aku tidak tahu. Mengenai bayar sewa tidak ada yang tahu pasti namun katanya pemilik apartmen ini akan datang setiap 1 bulan sekali untuk menagih uang sewa" jelas Luhan.

"Dah, cukup pertanyaannya. Kau punya kamar yang harus kau khawatirkan ketimbang kamar ini. Bila butuh bantuan kau bisa telfon aku lewat telfon rumah yang tersedia didalam. Tekan saja angka 1 dan kita langsung terhubung" centil Luhan sembari mencolek dagu Baekhyun genit. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah sepeninggal Luhan. Jangan salah sangka dia tersenyum hanya karena gadis itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hampir saja menonjok gadis itu karena mencolek dagunya tiba-tiba namun ia tahan biarlah itu menjadi resolusi nanti saat ia akan pindah dari apartmen ini.

Baekhyun beranjak masuk ke kamar milik nya. Sebuah cahaya merah muncul dari lubang kunci kamar misterius tersebut tepat saat ia akan menutup pintu kamarnya membuat dirinya hampir terjungkal.

Baekhyun terperangah, dahinya ia kerutkan bermaksud menajamkan penglihatannya. Cahaya merah itu masih terlihat, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya refleks, rasa takut dan ngeri memenuhi otaknya. Kaki nya perlahan mundur satu langkah lalu dengan sama perlahannya ia tutup pintu kamarnya

KRIIEEETTT, TIT.

22.00 PM

Barang-barang Baekhyun sudah sampai dari tadi sore. Kini Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan perlengkapan furniture nya. Terkadang ia berhenti dan merengut memikirkan tata letak furniture di apartmen barunya.

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Baekhyun menggeser sofa berat miliknya untuk menemukan posisi paling pas. Bulir-bulir keringat senantiasa keluar dari dahi dan leher Baekhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

'siapa?' pikir Baekhyun. Ia merasa tak mengundang siapapun.

Kakinya ia gerakkan menuju intercom disebelah pintu apartmennya.

'seorang lelaki?' pikir Baekhyun saat melihat pria asing yang tak ia kenal mengetuk pintu apartmennya kasar dengan raut muka menyebalkan melalui layar kecil intercom miliknya.

TIITT~

Pintu terbuka sedikit, Memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan kepalanya was-was.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun waspada. Ia merasa pria berwajah kriminal didepannya ini nampak berbahaya.

"Apa kau tahu jam berapa ini?" tanya si pria nyolot.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Masa iya pria ini mengetok pintu apartmen orang lain hanya untuk bertanya jam.

"mm.. aku juga tak tahu jam berapa ini, aku belum sempat melihat." ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh tentu saja kau tidak sempat melihat karena kau memang tidak perduli atas apapun di sekitar mu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran. _Apa-apaan orang ini?_

"Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam! 10 malam! memangnya suara deritan barang-barang mu itu merdu apa?! apa kau tidak memikirkan penghuni lain yang terganggu karena suara berisik yang kau hasilkan itu?!" bentak pria tersebut.

Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya berani menunjukkan kepalanya kini membuka pintunya lebar-lebar memberikan akses mata pria tersebut untuk melihat keseluruhan badan kecilnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah pindahan?!" nyolot Baekhyun sembari mendongakan kepalanya menghadap pria didepannya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Nyalinya ia kumpulkan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri sebagian dari dirinya sudah memikirkan obat memar merk apa yang harus aku beli bila saja pria ini tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Terus kau pikir kalau aku pindahan aku harus memindahkan barangku dengan perlahan sambil bilang 'permisi tetangga ku yang baik aku ijin mindahin barang' gitu?!' nyalang Baekhyun sembari menirukan gestur orang memindahkan barang. _Bodoh Baekhyun! Kau bodoh!_

"Memangnya kalau aku pindahin sofa atau barang-barang ku itu salah?! memangnya kalau aku mindahin sofa tuh suaranya harus suara simfoni 9 nya si Mozart atau siapalah itu biar kau ga keganggu?! hah?!" Baekhyun menatap garang mata Chanyeol. _Okay, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku tapi aku harus menganugerahi diriku dengan perhargaan 'orang terbodoh sepanjang masa' setelah ini_

"Ya ga gitu juga! kau seharusnya mikir ngapain mindahin barang malam-malam?!" bela Chanyeol mempertahankan harga dirinya. Tidak mungkin kan pria maco sepertinya kalah sama perempuan kecil macam Baekhyun? Oh yang benar saja.

"Woaahhh! Woaahhh!" Baekhyun berteriak mencemooh. Walaupun batinnya berteriak memaki bagian otak yang seharusnya mengontrol mulutnya.

"Aku pindah kemari juga karena di iklan dibilang kamarnya kedap suara, aku juga ga tau kalo suaranya tembus. Dan juga penghuni lain ga ada yang protes tuh! Kau nya aja yang sok-sokan! Mungkin karena telinga Yoda 7000 tahun mu itu kali makanya kau jadi terganggu hanya karena suara kecil" bentak Baekhyun. Air liur nya beberapa kali muncrat membuat dirinya tampak seperti sedang makan ramen 7 mangkok.

"Dasar berisik!" pria itu balas membentak.

"Kamu yang berisik!"

"ARGHH! CEWE KEPARAT!"

"BODO AMAATT! "

Suara cempreng Baekhyun dan suara Berat pria itu menyatu bagaikan simfoni yang takkan terlupakan.

"KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAMA BERISIK BANG*TIITT* EMANGNYA KALIAN BERDUA INI MASIH ANAK ANAK APA? DASAR JANC*TIITT* KAMP*TIITT* ANJ*TIITT* NYADAR GA KALO KALIAN BERDUA YANG BERISIK DASAR BAJING*TIITT* KONT*TIITT* MONY*TIITT* *TIIT* *TIIITT* *TIIIIIIITTT*" -sensor jebol.

~hening~

"Hah.. hah.." pemilik suara tadi nampak ngos-ngosan. Sudah hampir 5 menit ia mencoba bersabar atas konflik yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan pria tadi. Awalnya ia berniat untuk tak ikut campur.. Namun nampaknya kesabarannya telah diambil oleh sang pencipta untuk sementara.

"Omongan nya lebih parah dari kita.." bisik pria tadi, ciut.

"Iya.. parah banget" balas Baekhyun.

"Kamu Baekhyun kan? Kalau kamu mau mindahin barang, silahkan aja. tapi agak dikurangi suaranya.."

"Dan kau Chanyeol! selalu aja kamu bikin masalah! ga anak baru, anak lama, anak purba juga kamu ajakin berantem.. Ngomong baik-baik bisa kan?! kamu kan laki-laki! sekali lagi aku dengar kalian berantem... Deathhh..."

/BRAKK

Wanita tadi membanting pintu apartment nya. Hening beberapa saat.

"Masalah kita belum selesai" pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu merengutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu berbalik ke kamar nya disebelah kamar Baekhyun.

"Terserah!" ujar Baekhyun menantang.

/Brak

/Brak

.

.

.

 **23.00 PM**

Baekhyun membaringkan badan kecil nya diatas kasur empuk pemberian ibu nya. 'hadiah anak mandiri' kata ibu nya yang masih Baekhyun ingat sampai sekarang. Pikirannya menerawang kian kemari. Mulai dari apartmen yang realita nya jauh dari di iklan hingga masalah perkelahiannya dengan tetangga barunya. Kalau soal masalah apartmennya yang berbeda dengan di iklan sih bukan masalah besar.. Hanya saja permasalahan mengenai perkelahiannya dengan tetangga sebelah lah yang membuat Baekhyun gelisah. Hari pertamanya di apartmen baru sangatlah buruk.

Bagaimana bila tetangga lain membicarakan nya dan mencap label 'penghuni kurangajar' pada dirinya? Bagaimana bila besok ia mendapati seluruh tetangganya berunjuk rasa dengan spanduk bertuliskan "usir Baekhyun"?. Haaahh.. Memikirkannya saja sanggup membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur.

/TOK TOK TOK

Sebuah suara ketukan bergema memenuhi apartmen Baekhyun. Gadis itu seketika bangun dari tidur stressnya. Alisnya mengerut keheranan, siapa lagi orang yang ingin menganggu kenyamanannya sekarang?.

/TOK TOK TOK

Okay, apa seluruh orang di dunia ini sekarang sedang bekerja sama untuk menganggu kenyamanan Baekhyun? Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan setengah berlari menuju pintu apartmennya.

"Tidak ada siapapun diluar" rengut Baekhyun pandangan nya masih tertuju pada layar intercom miliknya.

"Mungkin ulah orang iseng, atau mungkin si Chanbol itu"

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya bermaksud meninggalkan pintu apartmennya hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

/TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saat didapati nya layar intercom milik nya berubah menjadi merah, benar-benar merah. Kakinya seketika melemas, gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan badannya tatkala layar merah itu nampak bergerak-bergerak.

Telepon rumah yang tergantung di dinding menjadi tujuan Baekhyun sekarang, dengan susah payah ia ketikkan angka '1' mencoba menghubungi Luhan. Baekhyun menempelkan telepon itu di telinga nya menunggu jawaban dari orang diseberang sana.

Nafas Baekhyun tiba-tiba tercekat, matanya melotot ngeri. Suara jawaban seorang wanita di telepon tak lagi ia pedulikan.

Layar merah tadi seketika berubah menampilkan seorang sosok laki-laki berkulit putih pucat menatap sendu ke arah pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

Dan setelah itu hanya gelap yang dilihat Baekhyun.

.

Matanya mengerjap lemah, membiarkan segaris cahaya bohlam menabrak kornea matanya. Baekhyun gadis itu mengusap kelopak matanya perlahan, dilihatnya tembok putih yang mulai tak asing baginya.

Ia tersadar dari pingsannya.

Dia mendudukkan badannya disusul mimik muka keheranan yang terlihat bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tertidur di lantai apartmennya. Kakinya ia luruskan masih dalam posisi duduk, alisnya merengut dengan bibir yg dikerucutkan membuatnya nampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Mata merah itu... "gumamnya.

Hampir 1 menit berlalu dengan Baekhyun yang duduk melamun, hingga sebuah suara pesan masuk dari handphone Baekhyun berbunyi membuat gadis itu tersadar dari aktivitas melamunnya, itu bagus setidaknya cerita ini tidak berhenti dibagian pemeran utamanya yang duduk melamun.

 **Fr : Editor Kim**

 **Hai Baekhyun. Bagaimana apartmen baru mu? Sudah kenalan dengan tetangga sebelah belum?. Aku sudah mengirimkan mu naskah yang harus kau kerjakan, kalau bisa besok selesai ya? kkk.**

Sebuah pesan instan dari Editor Kim. Membuat Baekhyun menggulingkan bola matanya malas. Pesan yang berisi dengan kalimat basa-basi yang bahkan tidak ingin ia jawab disusul dengan pertanyaan inti yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak.

 **To : Editor Kim**

 **Akan aku kerjakan.**

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa kertas putih juga pensil. Matanya sesekali mengerjap menyesuaikan seberapa banyak cahaya yang boleh memasuki matanya.

Beginilah rutinitasnya sebagai penerjemah serta penyunting novel. Pekerjaan yang membutuhkan pikiran yang fokus juga kesabaran yang tinggi. Tapi Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan pekerjaannya sekarang selama ia tidak harus bekerja lembur dikantor sempit yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat putih dan harus berhadapan dengan bos yang menyebalkan setiap harinya, well, ia menikmati profesinya ini.

Sekilas bayangan pemuda dengan mata merah yang ia lihat kemarin -atau mungkin tadi- muncul dalam benaknya. Jari-jari kecil nya terlihat berhenti bergerak diatas keyboard laptopnya. Matanya menerawang, betul juga ia bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang? lebih tepatnya ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia pingsan?

Ia mengecek jam di layar laptop nya.

08.15 AM.

Lama sekali ia pingsan, sudah pagi ternyata, pantas saja si editor Kim itu mengirimkannya naskah. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa melihat jam? salahkan pikirannya yang tak fokus, oh tidak, salahkan pemuda bermata merah iseng yang menganggunya kemarin.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Baekhyun! ya Byun Baekhyun! kau tidak apa-apa?! Baekhyun!" suara ketukan pintu yang digedor kencang lalu disusul suara menggelegar Luhan, membuat orang yang dipanggilnya tadi menggeram pelan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartmennya dengan menunjukan raut muka kesal terbaiknya -yang justru terlihat lucu-. Sebuah tangan terulur mengguncang badan Baekhyun konstan.

"Astaga Baekhyun?! kau tidak apa-apa? kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? aku sangat khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa karena menelepon tanpa berbicara apapun, aku bahkan mendengar suara debukkan. Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang aku baru dari Busan" Keluh sang pemilik tangan yang mengguncang Baekhyun. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di matanya.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, pikirannya berkecamuk antara akan menonjok wanita didepannya ini yang seenaknya mengguncang badannya atau tersenyum atas keperhatiannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Luhan" jelasnya. Memilih untuk menahan keinginannya untuk menonjok Luhan, hei badannya sudah sakit karena tertidur seharian di lantai. Ia tentu tidak mau berkelahi dengan Luhan dengan kondisi badan pegal dimana-mana.

"Oh astaga.." desahnya

/krieettt

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" tanya Luhan

Baekhyun mendesah singkat.

"Apa ada seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat dan mata merah yang tinggal disini? " tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan tercekat, badannya menegang seakan menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi atau akan terjadi dan untungnya itu terekam jelas di mata jeli Baekhyun.

"Apa lelaki itu.. mengetuk pintu mu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara gugup.

"Ya"

"Dia hanya mengetuk? dia tidak mendobrak masuk atau menyerangmu?"

"Ya"

"Aahh .. Bukan apa-apa kau tidak perlu khawatir. haha mungkin hanya orang iseng kau tenang saja tidak akan ada yang terja-"

"Jelaskan padanya Luhan. Dia sudah dipilih, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dari nya" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh suara wanita yang kemarin memaki Baekhyun dan Chanbol.

Luhan terkesiap. Matanya ia alihkan menatap wanita yang berbicara tadi, sorot matanya seperti mengatakan 'apa yang kau lakukan? kau menyiksa ku dengan harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada gadis kecil nan imut ini!'

Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, otak pintarnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang disembunyikan orang-orang ini.

"Jelaskan apa yang harus kau jelaskan pada ku, Luhan."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : GOSH/? 3k+ word di chap pertama/? Btw ini ga diedit sama sekali lo TT #gananya dan.. ini.. CHANBAEKHUN ehehehe/?

Mohon maaf nih/? Aku belum ngelanjutin ff yang satu eh udah nambah ff lagi. Sebenarnya ff ini adalah ff hasil perang diotakku antara sisi mesum ku dan sisi kalem diriku/? #ceilah

Dan ternyata sisi kalem ku lah yang kali ini menang. Jadi mungkin ff ini agak berbeda dengan ff ku yang lain yang nampak bgt cabulnya/? Ff ini mungkin bakal lbh "ramah" dan ga terkesan frontal ataupun mesum seperti ff-ff ku yang lain. Walaupun rate masih tetep M

Lagi aku sampaikan bahwa aku sebagai author masih banyak sekali kekurangannya, jadi Kritik dan Saran akan sangat dihargai.

Bagi yang menunggu OMP , jjur aja aku stuck/? Bingung mau diapain/? Padahal awalnya aku udh ngerasa bisa selesaiin tu ff tapi kok justru melenceng dari perencanaan awal. Salahkan otak berkarat ku yang labil/?. Dan juga entah kenapa jadi author/penulis itu susah banget buat aku, mulai dari nyari inspirasi, plot sampe diksinya pun juga nyusahin. (menurut ku aku paling susah dalam menggunakan diksi yang tepat) jadi aku himbau sekali lagi bagi para readers yang 'melek tulisan' bisa kasi saran buat aku tentang bagaimana cara menulis yang baik dan benar/? Ehe/?

Last.. Minta Fav dan Reviewnya ya^^

P.S : Daddy's Milk Sequel Is Coming Soon #evilwhisper/?

P.P.S : Kalian sring baca ff di mana? Di websitenya atau app nya? Kasi tau di kolom kmentar ya.

P.P.P.S : Love u/?


End file.
